paradoxcabalfandomcom-20200214-history
Donator items
Introduction This page is about donator items. What items are there? What are there uses? How to use them? Donator items are items bought via the Shop panel on the MMO PaRaDoX website. To buy these, you'll need CC: Cabal Cash. You can get that via voting or donating. However, voting is only available twice per 24 hours, and you only get two CC per vote. Deal of the Day/Deal of the Week The donating deals are to be found on the PaRaDoX forums. Occasionally, there is a Deal of the Day. You can find the D.o.t.D. on the Home tab on the PaRaDoX website. The D.o.t.D. is a special deal. You could see it as a Sale in a shop. I.E. the D.o.t.D. found on the website 12/01/10 was: From time to time you always see the deal of the day posted in the server. But today the deal of the week is Donation of 50usd or more will get you 1000rr's and 1500cc's. This is a bonus. This is only through Saturday. 100usd = Extreme God mode + CR19(CR31) + 10000cc's + All new Costumes + Special Tag GOD in your name. Cash Shop So now you have got your CC. What now? You first go to the shop on the website, as shown in the above picture. You have to be logged in to buy anything in the webshop. Now click on what you'd want to buy: Gear: Gear is weaponry and armour. You can buy full Forcium +7 4 slots of Sword/Magic Amp for any Class. Full Forcium for one Class (I.E. Wizard (;) would be: 2 Forcium Orbs +7 4 slots Magic Amp., Forcium Suit (same improvement for all armour), Forcium Hands, Forcium Shoes and a Forcium Headpiece. This makes 60+60+120+120+120+120=600 CC for a full forcium suit. Once you bought a piece of Forcium, you will recieve it in your Temporary Inventory (shortcut: press X). Then you only have to equip it. Pets: Pets are little monsters that will follow you troughout the game. Costs vary from 25 to 100 CC. Once you have bought a Pet, you equip it in the Pet slot of your character. Than you can see it in your Pet Panel next to Gear panel (press I, then click the Pet panel on the upper side of your Character panel). If it is available yet, you can use a Slot Extender on your pet to give it a slot, and then upgrade it with a Force Core at a Core Alchemist in Bloody Ice, Green Despair, Desert Scream, Port Lux or Fort. Ruina. Your pet will then have a skill (though I'm not sure if this is available in MMO PaRaDoX yet. Haven't tried it out yet). Costume: Costumes are weapon- and armour skins in the form of an Epaulet. This means, that you can't wear an Epaulet and a Costume at the same time. A costume will make your character armour and/or weapons look different, though you will have the same stats as before you equip a costume. Costs vary from 100 to 240 CC. Cores, potions, all else: These are consumables, which means that they need to be used. Core Enhancer: this makes your upgrade core better. A UC Low will become Medium, Medium will become High and High becomes Highest. Life Capsule Lv3 type B: These are HP Potions, but you don't need to click to consume one. Once your health falls below a certain amount, one Life Capsule will be consumed automatically. Heals as much as a regular HP Pot lvl 3. Slot Extender (Highest): This can give ALL your armour (from Training to Forcium) an additional slot, to a maximum of 4 slots. A slotted item, brought to a Core Alchemist, can be upgraded with 1-3 Force Cores or 1 Force core and 1 or 2 Upgrade cores. You have to pay for upgrading, there is a chance of failing and you will lose your Force Cores and/or Upgrade Cores if you fail. Force Core (Highest) can be used with any Upgrade Core at a Core Alchemist. Rank 1-19 Bypass: Buy it, contact a GM (I.E. via Chatango or Ventrilo), meet each other in game, give the Bypass to the GM, and voilà, you'll have Class Rank 19! In game, you'll have to do around 120 quests and an additional 1 per 10 lvls for reaching Class Rank 18 (yup, the 19th is a bonus). Force Core, Upgrade Core and Perfect Core (Highest): These can be used to fully upgrade your Forcium to the maximum +7 4 slotted. To be used at a Core Alchemist. Perfect Core has a 100% chance of succeeding, so buy it! Odd Circle: When you die with an Odd Circle, you can choose to revive at the spot where you died. A screen will pop up when you die, and if you click Resurrect, you'll just be able to stand up and continue what you were doing! Return Core: This is a permanent Return Stone. Can be used as much times as you want it as long as you want it! Kits: Kits can be used to change the following: Hair Style, Face, Gender, Name of your Character and Hair Colour. Misc.: These are the truly best. On your Quest for the Best, you better take a look here: Astral Bike Card will give you an Astral Bike of Will +7 4 Slotted crafted HP (so you'll get about +310 hp). Blessing Bead (Warehouse) will give you an extra Warehouse page. With Class Rank 10 or higher, you'll have 4 Warehous pages to fill! For pictures of the other items and their Stats, go see this guide. Costs vary from 60 to 150 CC. Drops: These are only for Admins (is what I heard). Don't know what happens if you have 99,999 CC, but I wouldn't try it if I were you... Additional RR stuff You read about the deals. If you pay an amount of cash to receive RR's, make sure to post it on the donations section on the forum and to provide the following info: Account name ('''not '''Character): What you're donating for: How much you donated: Transaction id: (located in your email if you donated by paypal) Example: Account name only: imawizard What your donating for: Cabal Cash and RR's How much you donated: 100 USD Transaction ID: #1AB234567C8901234